Yuri Heights
by CaptainJack567
Summary: Fan Favorite Yuri Couples from different media have all been given an opportunity to live in the beautiful Yuri Heights. Is this simply an all girl version of F.R.I.E.N.D.S, or is there an underlying threat deep within the bowels of Yuri Heights. Find out for yourself dear readers. (Note: Listing all the media subjects for the couples would take too long) Rating will change.
1. Liley

**Hey guys. Another new story. There will be updates on my other ones, but this story has been stewing in my mind for a long time. It's kind of hard to explain the premise, but it's basically fan-favorite and my favorite Yuri ships, living in an apartment complex together. It's gonna be great, trust me. Enjoy the first chapter guys.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Liley**

In the household of the Stewart's in Malibu California, Miley Stewart and her girlfriend, Lilly Truscott were having a picnic on the living room floor. Miley was preoccupied staring into Lilly's beautiful blue eyes, and didn't touch any of her food. Lilly frowned, in an adorable way.

"Baby, you haven't touched your food. I made it special. It's your favorite. Catfish stew, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and a pitcher of iced tea," she said. Miley giggled, pinching Lilly's cheek. Her girlfriend was so cute when she pouted.

"I'll try it, sweetie, I promise." Taking a bite of the catfish stew, Miley's eyes widened. She and her father made the stew well, but Lilly's was utter perfection. She just wouldn't let her Daddy know that. Robby Ray could get a bit defensive when it came to his favorite stew. Moaning with delight, she smiled.

"Lilly, this is amazing. What did you do?" Lilly smiled.

"I followed the recipe to a tee, but additionally added a bit of lemon zest," she said. Then, she leaned in and kissed Miley on the nose.

"But the secret ingredient is love," she said. Without hesitation, Miley took Lilly into a heated kiss, and soon the food was left behind as hands began to roam, but before they could get far, the doorbell rang. Miley's eyebrow raised.

"We weren't expecting company," she said, heading for the door. Opening it, Miley didn't see anybody, but a package was on the doormat. A package that was addressed to the Stewarts. Miley picked it up, her confusion not gone, and closed the door.

"What is that, Miley?" Miley shook her head, pulling open the package. Inside was a letter, two tote bags with the words _Yuri Heights_ written on them, two pieces of paper that specified a prepaid lease and rent for an apartment at said _Yuri Heights_ with both Miley and Lilly's names on them, a questionnaire on what accommodations should be put in the room and any questions they had, along with a permission form for furniture to be moved. Finally, there were two key chains, and two bright pink vibrators, both with _Yuri Heights_ written on them. Miley blushed seeing them, but Lilly was focused on the letter.

"Miley, listen to this. Dear Ms. Stewart and Ms. Truscott, we would like to extend you a greeting as the managers and owners of the luxury private apartment chain, _Yuri Heights_. The care package you were sent will detail every question you have, two certificates for your lease and rent which will be prepaid, a permission form to take your furniture from your current house, and two complimentary tote bags. Not many people are given an opportunity to be accepted into the apartments, but we wish to give you an special honor, considering Ms. Stewart's standing in popular culture." Miley and Lilly gasped. These people knew Miley was Hannah Montana. Lilly continued reading,

"Rest assured, your secret is safe with us. You will still be able to keep your occupation as Hannah Montana with no hassle. You are free to decline this offer, but if you decline, this offer will not be re-given. Take as much time as you need to make a decision, we eagerly await your answer. Warmest regards, Madame Vastra and Jenny Smith, Managers and Owners of _Yuri Heights_." Putting the letter down, Lilly's mind was racing a mile a minute, as was Miley's. They had been talking about getting their own place, but they didn't know anything about _Yuri Heights_ , or the owners, Madame Vastra and Jenny. However, they were offering a prepaid lease, and from the looks of the questionnaire, electricity, heat and plumbing would be covered too. All Miley and Lilly would need to supply would be groceries, but the owners would take care of the rest. It almost seemed too good to be true.

"What do you think, Lilly-Bear?" Miley asked her girlfriend.

"I think we should do some research on this place before we make a final decision," Lilly said. Miley nodded and grabbed her laptop, then on the browser's search engine, she typed in _Yuri Heights_. The first option that appeared was the official website. Intrigued, Miley clicked on it. A page with a bright pink background and hearts appeared, and in a beautiful calligraphic scrawl were the words _Yuri Heights, the greatest apartment chain for women and their partners._ There were layouts of the buildings, the accessories they offered including indoor and outdoor swimming pools and indoor sauna's, tennis courts, massage parlors, buildings labeled simply as _Lovers Quarters_ that were adjacent to the main apartments, even golf courses, skate parks and a small lake with swan boats. Miley gasped. This place had everything, even celebrity credit. On the info section, there was a lengthy review of the apartments by Ellen DeGenres and her wife Portia, and from what Miley could see from skimming through the review, they absolutely loved it. Lilly had also been glancing at the page and saw everything Miley saw, and needless to say, she was impressed. This was a big decision for them though. Granted, they were both legal adults, but still, this'd be them in their own place, even though the lease and rent would be paid.

"It really sounds like a great opportunity, Lilly-Bear. But, I won't go if you don't want to," Miley said. Lilly nodded.

"It does sound like a great opportunity, but maybe we should discuss this with your Dad first," she said. Miley smiled.

"Lilly, we're legal adults. Daddy can come along with us to make sure that it's not a scam, but I think we should make the decision now," she said. Lilly hesitated, and Miley grinned.

"They've got built in skate parks," she said in a sing-song tone.Lilly groaned.

"Damn you, Stewart. You know how to hook me. Ok, let's do it," she said, smiling. Miley grinned, and she and Lilly began to fill out the questionnaire, along with a reply letter to Madame Vastra and Jenny. After filling out the permission slip that would allow their beds, drawers, vanities, lights and everything else from their rooms to the new apartment, they stuck them all in an envelope that was in the box. Sticking a stamp on it, Miley took a quick trip to the post office to deliver the letter. When she got back, Lilly was standing in the middle of the living room, wearing the sheer red camisole that Miley had gotten her for their three year anniversary, and holding up the two _Yuri Heights_ vibrators, which to their surprise, could be attached together with a cord, she gave a sexy smile. Faster than you could blink, Miley pounced on Lilly in nothing but her underwear, and lifted her up into a bridal carry, heading to their bedroom. Miley smirked into the kiss with Lilly, knowing that they'd put the _Yuri Heights_ vibrators to good use.

 **Most of you can probably figure out where Madame Vastra and Jenny are from, and if you can't, well, you can always Google them. Now, a few of the chapters will have my favorite ships, but I also will be taking requests for ships to be in** _ **Yuri Heights**_ **. Just post them in the comments. Bear in mind, they have to be** _ **YURI**_ **ships, meaning girl x girl, hence the name** _ **Yuri Heights**_ **. So post your requests in the comments and I'll see what I can do. See you in the next chapter guys.**


	2. Catorade

**Next chapter. Short intro. Let's get to it.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Catorade**

Tori Vega walked into her dark house. She sighed, seeing the kitchen a mess. Obviously, Trina had tried making that 'lose weight fast' shake that she'd seen online. Frowning, Tori went into the kitchen, preparing to clean up, when she saw the note. She picked it up, smiling and reading it.

 _Tori, we both know that you are going to want to clean up Trina's mess when you get home, but you've had a very hard day, so we'll take care of it. We're not going to have our session today, we're just going to pamper you when we get home. You go upstairs and relax, maybe take a nap, we'll be home later. Please don't clean up, baby. We don't want you any more stressed than you probably are._

 _Love, Kitten and Jadey._ Tori giggled, kissing the note. Not many people were able to be in a relationship with two girls, but Tori was. Admittedly, she was a little nervous when Jade had suggested all three of them have a relationship, but it ended up perfect for Tori. Both her girlfriend's had different personalities that Tori would need in different circumstances. Jade was dominant and aggressive and strong, which Tori always loved whenever she just wanted her pain fucked away, which Jade would always be happy to oblige. And then there would be nights where she just wanted to sit on the couch, eating ice-cream and watching her favorite romantic movies, and need someone to cuddle with, and Cat would always be the candidate, holding Tori when she'd start crying at the heart felt moments, stroking her hair, and whispering loving things in her ear. However, the two weren't restricted to that. There were times when Tori would want Cat to be rough and dominate her in bed, and Tori found that Cat might have been a better dominant than Jade, though she'd never let the goth know that. Likewise, Jade could actually be more gentle and loving than Cat sometimes, to the point where if Tori was sobbing uncontrollably, Jade would hold her and rub her back lovingly, shushing her and kissing her temple. She'd put a blanket over her shoulders and put on Tori's absolute favorite movie of all time, _The Princess Bride_ , holding Tori's hand all through it, and repeating Wesley's line, "As you wish" to Tori numerous times. Then there were times where both girls would drop whatever they were doing to lovingly care and pamper their angelic, half-latina girlfriend. Heading upstairs, Tori grabbed the fuzzy dark red robe that Cat had gotten her for their two year anniversary, then grabbed the scented bubble soap that Jade had gotten her. It smelled like Jade's perfume, lavender. Putting the bottle of soap on the side of the tub, she then grabbed the scented candles that Cat had gotten her for her birthday. They were cotton candy and bubble gum, and reminded Tori so much of Cat. Lighting the candles, she put them in different parts of the bathroom and on the side of the tub, then turned the lights down. Turning on the water, she waited as the water filled the tub, and poured the bubble soap into the tub. Soon the tub was filled with water and bubbles, and Tori smiled, untying her robe. Placing it on the door, she did a quick check of herself in the mirror. The bikini wax she'd gotten last week was starting to be invaded by slight stubble, but Tori didn't pay it any mind. She knew both Jade and Cat liked feeling a little stubble when they would eat her out. She blushed thinking about that, then slowly got in the tub. The water wasn't scalding hot, but it was hot enough for Tori to flinch slightly when getting in. Then, slowly adjusting to the heat, she settled in the tub and leaned back, closing her eyes. She heard the door slam and smiled. Jade and Cat were home. Ten or fifteen minutes passed and soon Tori could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. The bathroom door opened, and Tori opened her eyes, seeing the smirk of her goth girlfriend.

"Someone seems to be enjoying themselves," she said. Tori giggled. Jade took off her leather jacket and put it on the toilet, then rolled up the sleeves of her black flannel shirt and got down on her knees. Taking the shampoo, she squirted some into her hands and began rubbing Tori's hair. Tori pouted.

"Jadey, I can do that," she said. Jade chuckled.

"No way, sweetie. Kitten and I are going to take care of you tonight and that includes washing your hair," she said. Tori nodded, and let Jade continue. A high pitched giggle sounded, and Jade turned to see Cat leaning in the doorway.

"Aww, Tori, you look so cute letting Jadey wash your hair," she said. Jade smirked.

"There's enough shampoo for both of us, Kitten," she said. Cat giggled, rolling up the sleeves of her pink blouse and getting on her knees, as Jade squirted the shampoo into her hands. Rubbing them together, she began kneading Tori's head. Tori had a serene smile on her face, and feeling her girlfriend's fingers in her hair caused her to feel more pleasure than she had in a while. In an instant, Tori let out a throaty moan, earning a chuckle from Jade and a giggle from Cat.

"Is someone enjoying her hair being washed?" Jade asked. Tori nodded, moaning a little louder. Cat decided to be a little adventurous, and took one hand from Tori's head, traveling down to Tori's right breast, and tweaked her nipple slightly, causing a gasp and a moan to emerge from Tori. Jade smirked, moving her hand to Tori's left breast and tweaking that nipple. Tori's breathing started to quicken, and her moans became more ragged. As Jade kept up the treatment on Tori's nipple, Cat moved down to Tori's slit, and gave it a little rub. Tori moaned as loud as she could, and bucked slightly against Cat's fingers. Jade chuckled, seeing Cat be so daring. Cat leaned in slightly to whisper in Tori's ear,

"Do you want me to put a finger in you, Tor?" Tori moaned.

"Yes, Kitten. Please," she pleaded. Jade smiled.

"That sounds like a 'yes', Kitten," she said. Cat giggled and then carefully slipped one finger into Tori's pussy. Tori threw her head back lightly and screamed in pleasure. Cat giggled, slowly pushing her finger in and out of Tori. By now, Jade had taken her hand out of Tori's hair and was back to fondling Tori's breasts. Tori was moaning and breathing hard and felt like she'd burst at any minute.

"J-Jadey, Kitten. I can't take it. Can we go to the room? Please? I need you both!" she moaned. Jade smiled.

"Should we, Kitten?" Cat giggled.

"I think we've tortured her enough, Jadey," she said. Jade nodded, turning the lights up and blowing out the candles. Cat drained the water, and grabbed Tori's robe, as Jade stood Tori up and dried her with a towel. Once she was dried, Cat slipped the robe onto her, kissing her neck. Tori smiled, and tied the robe to her, when the doorbell rang. Jade growled.

"I am going to use my scissor's on whatever moron is at the door," she said. Cat frowned.

"Jadey, be nice and at least wait until you find out who it is," she said. Jade sighed, heading out of the bathroom and stomping down the stairs. Opening the door, she found no one, but saw a card board box on the welcome mat. A card board box that had all three of their names on it. Jade raised an eyebrow. This was weird. Closing the door, Jade went back upstairs and into Tori's room, finding Cat and Tori on her bed and Tori dressed in light purple pajama's.

"Who was at the door, Jadey?" Cat asked. Jade shook her head, closing the door to Tori's room.

"No one. This was the only thing out there," she said. Cat and Tori leaned in to look at the box Jade had put on the bed. Jade pulled out a pair of scissors and cut the box open, smirking.

"I did say I'd use my scissors on whoever was at the door," she said, chuckling. Cat and Tori giggled, as Jade opened the box. Inside, they found a letter, three tote bags with the words _Yuri Heights_ monogrammed on them, three pieces of paper that specified something about a prepaid lease and rent for an apartment at said _Yuri Heights_ , with Tori, Jade and Cat's names written on them, a questionnaire on what accommodations should be put in the room and any questions they had, along with a permission form for furniture to be moved. Finally, there were three key chains, and two bright pink vibrators and a bright pink strap-on, all with _Yuri Heights_ written on them. The three girls gasped seeing the contents of the box. Jade was skeptical about this so-called 'prepaid' lease and took one of the papers, sniffing it. Tori picked up the letter that was at the top of the box, and Cat grabbed one of the vibrator's, smiling. All Jade could smell on the certificate was a lilac fragrance. She frowned.

"What are you doing, Jadey?"

"You can always determine if there's a scam by sniffing the correspondence that was sent to you. If it smells like a metal warehouse, or a city street, it's a scam. But, this has a lilac fragrance and seems to be written on custom sheets of paper. Either these people are really good at not rousing suspicion or it's for real," she said. Tori nodded.

"This letter definitely proves that. Listen," she said, then began to read it.

 _Dear Ms. Vega, Ms. West and Ms. Valentine,_ _we would like to extend you a greeting as the managers and owners of the luxury private apartment chain, Yuri Heights. The care package you were sent will detail every question you have, three certificates for your lease and rent which will be prepaid, a permission form to take your furniture from your current house, and three complimentary tote bags. Not many people are given an opportunity to be accepted into the apartments, but we believe you three deserve it, considering the conditions your living with involving a certain Catrina Vega._ Jade chuckled, holding her laptop on her lap as she looked for the _Yuri Heights_ website. Tori was a little nervous. Not only did these people know where she lived, but they knew about Trina. But, Tori kept reading.

 _Our knowledge of the older Ms. Vega came from the video of Tori's performance in the showcase for Hollywood Arts. You three are free to decline this offer, but if you decline, this offer will not be re-given. Take as much time as you need to make a decision, we eagerly await your answer. Warmest regards, Madame Vastra and Jenny Smith, managers and owners of Yuri Heights._

The three sat in silence for a few seconds, when Cat spoke up.

"They sound nice," she said. Tori crawled over to Jade, kissing her neck.

"What did you find, Jadey?" Jade pulled up the official website for _Yuri Heights_ in response. The girls were completely astonished at the detail the website had, with the layouts of the complex and the accommodations it had and the celebrity credit from Ellen DeGeneres and her wife, Portia. After skimming through the entire website, Jade closed the laptop, but Cat spoke first.

"We have been talking about getting our own place," she said. Jade nodded.

"And from the looks of this, the lease, rent, heat, plumbing and electricity will be prepaid. I don't think we'd find a better deal than that," she said. Tori nodded. After discussing back and forth, the girls finally decided to fill out the questionnaire and form and send a reply letter back to Jenny and Madame Vastra, telling them that they would come by for a personal look at the complex. Putting the questionnaire, forms and reply letter in the mail box to be sent, the girls all sat on Tori's bed, and watched _The Princess Bride_ , per Tori's request. Neither Jade nor Cat objected.

 **Thanks for reading guys. Stay tuned for the next chapter and send those requests in. See you soon.**


	3. Meet Vastra and Jenny

**Next chapter. Here we meet the owners of** _ **Yuri Heights**_ **along with Miley and Lilly's first look at their apartment.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Meet Vastra and Jenny**

After a few times explaining everything to Robby Ray, he agreed to take Miley and Lilly to _Yuri Heights_. Jackson didn't need any explanation as to where or what it was, he was just excited that they'd have an extra room now. Then, he hugged his sister and Lilly genuinely and told them to take care of each other and that he was happy for them. Piling into Robby Ray's car, Miley and Lilly took one last look at the beach house. It was a bittersweet feeling, to be sure. Miley had been there for the longest time while her family lived in Malibu, and when Lilly's mom got a job in Atlanta, it became Lilly's home too. Now, they were both leaving to get a home of their own. After waving goodbye one last time, Robby Ray drove away. It would be a bit of a ride to _Yuri Heights_ , so Miley and Lilly slept for the ride. It seemed like an eternity passed, when Robby Ray said,

"Girls, wake up. We're here." Miley and Lilly slowly awoke, and got their first look at _Yuri Heights_. A large wrought iron gate stood in front of them, but they could still see the complex beyond it. The lawn was perfectly trimmed and beautifully green, a few birds were eating from a bird feeder, and a few tenants were out on the ground. Two were playing tennis, and two more were swimming out in the pool. Miley got out and pushed the button on the intercom, and a cheery, female voice said,

"Hello? May I help you?" Miley frowned.

"Um, this is Miley Stewart. I'm here with my girlfriend, Lilly Truscott," she said. The voice gasped.

"Oh, right. Ms. Truscott and Stewart. I'm sorry, I'll open the gate for you both. 'Old on." The voice cut off and the gate unlocked. Then the voice came back.

"Just go to the first building on the left when you come in, alright?" it asked.

"Okay. Thanks," Miley answered, getting back in her father's car.

"First building on the left," she said to Robby Ray. He nodded, and pulled into the complex, parking at the first building on the left. Miley looked to her father.

"Daddy, can you wait there. If we need you, I'll text you. 'Kay?" she asked. Robby Ray nodded and got back in the car. Miley took Lilly's hand, and taking a breath, they entered the building.

 **~o0o~**

Miley wasn't expecting what the actual inside of the building would look like. Granted, she didn't know at all what to expect. She thought it'd be an empty warehouse with a chair and chains, but that was her morbid imagination. In actuality, it was extremely quaint and homey. There was a beautiful glow around it, and a floral wall paper all around. A few comfy chairs were placed in front of a mahogany desk, and a bunch of plants were placed all around the room. Miley and Lilly smiled as they saw a girl in a hair bun, white blouse, black skirt and white knee high stockings approach them, a warm smile on her face. She got up and, in a cockney accent, said,

"Welcome. You both must be Miley and Lilly," she said. They nodded, shaking the girl's hand.

"I'm Jenny Flint. My wife, Madame Vastra, will be with you shortly. Please, take a seat," she said. Miley and Lilly sat down in the comfy chairs together, and held hands. Jenny smiled.

"It's really a thrill to meet you both. I'm a huge Hannah Montana fan. I assume you both have questions?" Miley nodded.

"How exactly did you and Madame Vastra find me and Lilly?" Jenny smiled.

"My love has a way of finding extraordinary people. It's a gift that she has," she said. Miley nodded, still a bit confused, but at least it was the start of an explanation. Lilly smiled, taking Miley's hand and squeezing it. She could see how nervous her brunette girlfriend was, but also knew that some of those nerves were excitement too. Excitement at the prospect of having their own place, and making friends with people like them. Reaching down into her desk, Jenny pulled out a large stack of papers and set them down, as the door opened and a woman wearing a black dress, hat and veil sat down next to her. Jenny smiled.

"Hello, love." Miley smiled. This was Madame Vastra.

"Welcome, you two. I am Madame Vastra, co-founder of _Yuri Heights_. I am so delighted you both agreed to meet us. I trust you both have questions," she said, in a curt, British accent. Lilly nodded.

"Is the prepaid lease, rent and utilities part of the agreement actually legit?" she asked. Jenny giggled. Madame Vastra nodded.

"I can't fault you for asking that, Lilly. At any other place, it would be a high point of concern, but Jenny and I made _Yuri Heights_ with the goal of having women and their partners enjoy their lives, and allow us to take care of the financial part," she said. Lilly nodded, as she and Miley took a look at the large stack of papers. It definitely looked like a standard lease agreement, and all it seemed that Miley and Lilly had to do was sign their names. Taking the pens that Jenny was handing them, Miley and Lilly took a moment to contemplate. They still were wondering just how 'good' this too good to be true offer was, but having seen what _Yuri Heights_ looked like, and also seeing that the other tenants were happy, they both put their signature's at the bottom of the lease. Jenny smiled, picking up a set of keys with a _Yuri Heights_ keychain on it. She smiled.

"Allow me to show you both to your apartment and have you look around," she said. Miley and Lilly nodded, following Jenny out and into the grounds. They could see the four couples a bit better now, and saw that the two swimming in the pool were a blonde woman and a raven haired woman, who were now making out in the pool, and the ones playing tennis were another raven haired woman and a very tan woman with short brown hair. Entering the complex to the right, Jenny walked Miley and Lilly to apartment _4615_ , and unlocked the door.

"Welcome, you two, to your _Yuri Heights_ home," she said, as Miley and Lilly walked in, their mouth's open in astonishment. The website didn't do the rooms justice. Their living room was easily half the size bigger than a normal apartment, the kitchen had an electric stove, high powered microwave and refrigerator, and enough plugs for Miley and Lilly to put whatever they want in there. The bathroom was huge, with a large clawed tub and walk-in shower big enough for two people, a large guest room with a double bed, and the master bedroom easily was the biggest of all the rooms, with a large walk-in double closet, and a huge king-size bed. Jenny smiled.

"So, what do you both think?" Miley and Lilly smiled.

"It's perfect," they said.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. There won't be a Catorade chapter like this, since it'd be the same thing, just with Cat, Tori and Jade. No, next chapter will be one group of the existing tenants going to meet Miley and Lilly. Also, before they go meet them, there's probably going to be sexy times, so this is a warning. Stay tuned guys.**


	4. Meeting the Neighbors

**Hey everyone, thanks for bearing this long break, this chapter was super fun, but also time consuming to write. Next chapter is Catorade walking the grounds and meeting more neighbors, and the introduction of some new characters. Here's a hint on who they are 'Bring the lights up, bust the door down, dust yourself off.' Can you guys guess who they are? Leave a review and let me know. Enjoy guys.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Meeting the Neighbors**

If anyone had wished to see the tenants of room 4214of _Yuri Heights_ , they would have been in for a rude awakening. The young redhead was slammed against the wall as the pale green raven haired woman attacked her neck. Not that the redhead minded. She giggled, as the pale woman's hands moved down her stomach and trying to fiddle with the button on her khaki's.

"You're insatiable sometimes, Shego," she said, as the raven haired woman finally undid the button, and let out a throaty chuckle.

"Don't pretend you don't love it, Princess," Shego said, placing butterfly kisses on the exposed flesh of the redhead's stomach.

She smirked, lifting Shego's face to hers. "I do. I love it, and I love you," she said, kissing Shego's lips, who happily returned the gesture. There was no doubt in Kim Possible's mind, she was head over heels in love with the former villainess. On that fateful day when Shego had saved her from Dr. Drakken's death ray, confusing Kim and losing Drakken's respect for the time being in the process, the redhead had wracked her brain trying to understand the meaning of the villain saving her. It was only when Shego called her out in the middle of the night to talk, that she found out. Shego had grown to love the secret agent, and she couldn't let her be destroyed by Drakken's latest invention, as she was sure this one wouldn't be failure.

Kim had been shocked. Not by the fact that a female was in love with her, she and her friend Monique had had more than a few 'friends with benefits' moments, but the fact that the female in question was Shego, who Kim had harbored a secret crush on. Before her brain could stop her body, Kim had pulled Shego to her and kissed the pale green woman hard on the lips, shocking the villainess completely, until her mind responded and she deepened the kiss. Her mind going black for a while, Kim soon woke to find herself in a strange apartment and a strange bed. Her clothes were strewn around the floor, and she definitely knew she'd had sex last night. But, she wasn't worried, as she saw Shego's sleeping, peaceful form next to her. She smiled, snuggling tight into the pale green woman. For the first time, Kim felt at peace, and she knew one thing, she never wanted to be out of Shego's arms. Shego agreed, and so a secret relationship brewed between the two. Now, whenever she and Kim fought in Drakken's lair, it was merely to get close to one another, and sometimes, if Kim was feeling bold enough, she would give a small squeeze to Shego's butt while they rolled around 'fighting'. Behind closed doors, however, you would never know that Shego was a villain. The caring and protectiveness that the pale green woman felt for Kim was astonishing. If Kim wished it, Shego would bring her the moon without hesitation, and in doing so, made the redhead fall even more in love with Shego.

However, obstacles presented themselves, in the form of Kim's parents, and her best friend, Ron Stoppable. Kim's parents, James and Ann Possible, didn't know exactly WHO Kim was dating, but they did know she was a woman, and they weren't very happy at first, but soon, seeing how happy their daughter was, James and Ann moved past it, and soon, accepted Shego as one of the family. Ron was a bit different. Unbeknownst to Kim, Ron had had a crush on her for years, so when he found out she was dating a woman, it put quite the dent in the ego of the 'Ron-man' Stoppable. Finding out that said woman was Shego, well, let's just say that it took a while for Kim to wait for Ron to stop being mad. In normal circumstances, seeing her Princess upset because of Ron, Shego would have sent a bolt of plasma to his face, but since Ron felt that Shego was no good, she had to prove to him that she wasn't going to be selling Kim out to Drakken and wasn't going to hurt her. So, she asked him to meet her privately in the park, so they could talk. Ron hesitated at first, but when Shego asked him to do it for Kim, he agreed. Ron had expected Shego to snap and strangle him as soon as they were alone, but that wasn't even close to what happened. Shego was entirely civil for the entire conversation, and even acknowledged the fact that Ron did not like her, and she understood that. All through the conversation, Ron didn't hear a hint of sarcasm that was always present when Shego would be lying. He couldn't believe it. Not only was Shego being civil and truthful, but all the feelings she felt for Kim were real, and Ron knew that if he continued to express hatred and resentment toward her, that it'd only hurt his friendship with Kim. He decided to give Shego a chance, and needless to say, she didn't disappoint him. Soon, she and Ron evolved into great friends, and the feud between them was a thing of the past.

Shego was thrown out of her reverie when she felt a slight nibble on her earlobe. Kim had moved from her lips to her ear, and was rolling her teeth gently along the bottom of Shego's left one. Letting out a throaty moan, Shego pulled the khaki's off of Kim's toned legs, revealing the purple panties that Shego had bought her for their anniversary. She smiled.

"Kimmie, you're wearing the panties I got you," she said.

Kim smiled, kissing Shego's cheek. "Did you think I wouldn't?" she asked, as Shego started sliding her hands up Kim's long sleeved black shirt. Latching her teeth onto the redhead's creamy neck, Shego moaned as Kim firmly gripped her ass. Pulling the black shirt off of Kim and exposing the dark red bra, Shego smirked.

"You're not wearing the matching bra, Kimmie? You naughty girl," she said, growling. Kim smirked.

"What are you going to do about it, cutie?" she asked, whispering lustfully. Shego smirked, lifting Kim onto her shoulders with the strength that always got the red head hot in her nethers. She smiled, knowing that Shego was going to work her to the bone, and she couldn't wait. Until a knock on the door interrupted them. Shego sighed, letting Kim off of her.

"Just when we were getting to the fun," Kim said. Shego smirked, coming up behind her and kissing her neck.

"We can still get to the fun, Kimmie," she said, when another knock sounded. The raven haired woman growled, when a voice came after the knock.

"Kim? Shego? It's Jenny! Could you maybe open the door, I don't want to raise my voice out in the hall." Kim chuckled.

"We'll have to pick up where we left off, later, sweetheart," she said, putting back on her khaki's and shirt. Shego groaned, but nodded in agreement, as Kim opened the door, smiling.

"Hey Jenny. What's up?" the red head asked.

"I just wanted to tell you both that we have new tenants. They're right down the hall, actually, in room 4615. It'd mean a lot to Vastra and me if you both introduced yourselves. They're new here, and this is their first time in their own place," Jenny said.

Kim chuckled. "We'll definitely go say hi, Jenny. Actually, I was planning on baking cookies. I could take a few to the new neighbors."

Jenny smiled. "Perfect. Let me know how it goes, okay? Sorry for bothering you," she said, walking away from the room. Kim closed the door, smiling and heading to the stove.

Shego smirked. "Did I hear you say something about cookies?" Kim shook her head, pulling out the cookie sheet and cookie mix, along with all the utensils she'd need.

"These cookies are for the new neighbors, Shego. If there are any leftover, they're yours," Kim said. Shego sighed. Sitting down at the kitchen table, Shego caught a glimpse of Kim's creamy neck, and a devious idea formed in her mind. Slowly coming up behind her girlfriend, Shego clamped her mouth on Kim's neck.

"AHH! Shego! Wh-What're you doing?" the red head asked, gasping. The raven haired woman smirked, sucking on Kim's pulse point.

"You can still make the cookies, Kimmie. I'm just enjoying myself," she said, smacking Kim's ass. The redhead moaned, trying to grab the ingredients to make the cookies, but decided to forgo it for the time being, letting her girlfriend have her time. The new neighbors could wait a little while longer, right?

 **~o0o~**

 _Curse all these plugs!_ Lilly thought in her mind. She and Miley had spent the last few hours fixing up the apartment, which wasn't too hard, since the appliances were already strapped in. After receiving their old furniture from the beach house, along with a sofa that Jenny and Vastra didn't need, Lilly was now taking on the task of plugging in their entertainment system, while Miley was off getting grocery's. The TV needed to be plugged in, but seeing as how they had a huge plasma, it was easier said than done. Finally hearing the click of the plug going in, Lilly shouted in victory. She turned back to the floor and saw...that her video game consoles also needed to be plugged in. She sighed. This was going to be a long day.

 **~o0o~**

Laying back exhausted, Kim and Shego basked in the afterglow. Sure, they'd spent another hour having crazy, messed up sex, but the cookies wouldn't take that long. Besides, she and Shego knew that they had to get it out of their system. Kim smiled, snuggling into Shego's neck, as the raven haired woman kissed her head.

"Mm. That was amazing, baby," Kim said. Shego smiled.

"It sounded like it, Princess," she said, snickering. Kim playfully slapped her girlfriend, kissing her cheek.

"You ready to finally meet the new neighbors?" she asked, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Shego nodded, as Kim got dressed and went to finish the cookies. Making sure that her girlfriend was out of sight, Shego reached into the drawer beside their bed, and pulled out a small, black box. She and Kim had been together for a while, but Shego wanted to make their relationship permanent. Before she met Kim, she'd always been afraid of commitment, but now, she wanted to make the red head hers. Getting up out of bed and slipping back on her green and black body suit, Shego slipped the box into one of the pockets. Coming behind Kim and wrapping her arms around the red head's stomach, Shego tenderly kissed her neck, snuggling into her shoulder. Kim giggled. She knew the raven haired woman was planning on proposing, she'd found the ring a few weeks ago, but she didn't let Shego know. She knew her girlfriend had a hard time with saying important things like that, so she patiently waited. Until then, she'd keep going along with her act of not knowing what was going on.

 **~o0o~**

Miley giggled. Lilly was on her _Playstation 3_ , playing some kind of shooting game with someone online who's username was 'AvatarKorrasami1'. She didn't know what kind of username that was, or who was the owner, all she knew was it was immensely entertaining hearing Lilly yelling orders out to them.

"Avatar K, cover me! I'm going to the drop point!" Lilly said into the headset. As she moved her character, Miley could see 'Avatar K' moving behind Lilly, and raising her gun. Letting off a few rounds from her gun, which brought a few enemies down, Lilly sprinted to the large package that had been deposited on the battlefield. Just as she touched it, a groan came through the headset. Miley could see that 'Avatar K' had been shot. Lilly groaned, sprinting back and shooting anyone who got in her way.

 **~o0o~**

Korra groaned. One lucky sniper got her, and now 'LillyRox26' didn't have anyone to defend her. Her quick rejuvenations were used up, and there were too many enemies for a quick respawn to be successful. Just as she was prepared to exit the round, 'LillyRox' ran over and gifted her with a quick heal. Korra gasped, as she heard over the headset, "No one gets left behind." Korra grinned, cocking her gun, and throwing a grenade at some oncoming enemies. Asami walked into the living room, sitting on the couch, and draping her arms around Korra.

"Honey, you've been at this for an hour and a half. Let's do something. I wanna spend some time with my girl," she said. Korra didn't say anything, just kept button mashing. Frowning, Asami began rubbing Korra's shoulders.

"Come on, Korra. You need to take a break," she said.

Korra frowned. "Babe, come on," she said. Asami glowered, walking back into the bedroom. If she couldn't pull Korra away by asking, she'd try something else. Going to her closet, she smiled, seeing her dominant outfit. It had been a while since she'd used it, but Korra wouldn't listen, so Asami needed to teach her a little lesson. She might even ask Vastra if she can use the special room in the 'Love Quarter's' cabin. Pulling out the outfit, she smiled, hearing Korra whoop in victory. Asami would make her whoop, and more, for hours when she was done with her.

 **Hope you enjoyed guys. I wanna know if you guys want a more explicit chapter? With the indication of what Asami was going to do at the end of this, do you guys want a few chapters like that with the different pairings? Let me know. So, stay tuned for the next chapter guys. It's coming soon. I promise.**


End file.
